KFP LOA The Hunger Games 2
by Master Siberian
Summary: DO NOT BE MEAN! I DID ALL OF THIS WORK! Siberian and Tigress plus the five have to chase a stampede of raccoons after stealing the food, but they are too weak, will they survive?


Kung Fu Panda: The Hunger Games 2 A/N: NO stories done in a looooong time, I got this idea from KFP LOA the Hunger Games. I decided to make my own with my character. AND NO MEAN REVEIWS! Tnx! It was a bright eyed afternoon in The Valley of Peace. After two years of hunger struck, it struck again! And this time it is worse! All of the villagers stomachs were rumbling and groaning, the food supply was very, very, low. Only five bags of rice remains until, everyone dies from hunger! In The Jade Palace, Shifu was serving the Five and Po and Siberian only two grains of uncooked rice. Tigress put her paws on her stomach as it growls wildly. Looks like Siberian has his ears down, he is too weak to put them up, or even pick up his tail that is drooping on the ground. All of the Five sat down, and Shifu served them the bowls of uncooked rice. Siberian sighed, his thin belly growled loudly. Why is the Valley short on food? Siberian thought. Siberian held the bowl close to his mouth and licked the rice into his mouth. On the other hand, Monkey slowly eats the rice. Tigress too, and Po. "Master," Tigress said weakly. "I wish we had lots of food." "Yep, yep, me too, but we have to find the food." Siberian said very weakly. "Really Siberian?" Tigress asked. "Yes Tigress, it's really hard to find food." Siberian told her. "Quit your bellyaching and eat." Shifu commanded. "We did Shifu, and we are still hungry." Siberian groaned weakly. "Hungry? I'm full!" Mantis shouted. Everyone looked at Mantis in a disappointing face. "Oh I shouldn't say much." Mantis said and looked down. "Anyway, I located the last rice mill the Valley, Siberian and Po, you are to travel to get the food, however there is a limited quantity." Shifu told Siberian and Po. Siberian banged his head on the table hard as he can, but not trying to hurt himself. "Uh Siberian, do you need a groom?" Tigress asked. "Yes Tigress! Lick me in shame!" Siberian shouted. "Um…okay." Tigress said, a little confused. Tigress got out of her seat and started grooming the top of his nose. Siberian thought of what will happen in the year of twenty-twenty-five (about two-hundred years from now) will the city run out of food again? Will every animal die? Is there anything we can do to help? Siberian was staring at Tigress's tongue as it slides up and down towards him. Tigress was really concerned. "Master?" Tigress asked. "Are you….staring at my tongue?" "Yes, I think of something when I stare at it." Siberian answered. "Oh, very well then." Tigress said. "Actually," Shifu said, "I'll send Po and Crane to get it." Siberian gleefully smiled like a bright sun smiling. Tigress tilted her head and had an unusual look. "Siberian? Smiling? What?" Tigress asked. Siberian sighed. "Siberian, Tigress, find out who took the food." Shifu demanded. "Yes Shifu!" Tigress pledged. Siberian groaned. "C'mon, c'mon Siberian too excited to get away from Po." Tigress said excitedly, but too weak. Fifteen miles outside the valley "Were is it, where is it?" Siberian groaned and his stomach rumbled. Tigress turned her head to see a palace, bright red palace, called Jo Howe Palace. "Look Siberian!" Tigress shouted and pointed to the building. "Is that the rice mill?" Siberian asked. "I'm not sure, let's go see!" Tigress said. She took Siberian's paw and they ran to the doors. There was a sign saying 危险！走就走！我将你斩首用毒箭！(DANGER! STAY AWAY! I WILL BEHEAD YOU WITH A POISON ARROW!) They didn't notice the sign and knocked on the giant doors like big trees tumbling. A big guard answered, "Who's there!?" Siberian gulped. "Umm…it's the Furious Five, is this the rice mill?" Tigress asked. "No! If you don't go, I'm gonna-" "Let them in! Let them in!" A female voice said. "Hmph. Very well." The guard said and opened the doors for Siberian and Tigress. The female voice was a doe. She squealed and slammed into Siberians thin belly to give him a hug. Siberian growled and pushed her away from himself. "Oh I am so happy to see you!" The doe said. "Yeah that's nice. Do you know where all of the food is?" Siberian asked. "Well look over there." The doe said. They both looked and saw piles and piles of food. Siberian was rather a bit concerned. He put his finger on his chin. "Umm….did you steal that or do you want to protect it?" Siberian asked. "Oh certainly to protect it." The doe said. "And why…?" "I want to protect the food because of thieving rats." Tigress's ears turned as she can hear big footsteps like a meteor hitting the ground repeatedly. "Is that…Po?" Tigress said concerned. The doors rattled and they flied open, it was Po! "Stop Siberian and Tigress, Lei Bow is dangerous!" Po shouted. "What!? I thought she was friendly, she is a completely nice doe-like creature." Siberian said angrily. "No she is dangerous, she committed murder!" Po shouted, running up to Siberian and out of breath. Lei Bow faked a laugh. "Po, Po, Po, you and your little 'lies'" Tigress mocked. "She is not dangerous." "Tell her Tigress." He commented. Tigress unsheathed her claws, getting ready to attack. "You Po, she is not dangerous!" Tigress growled wildly. Lei Bow had an evil look on her face. She is thinking about biting Tigress's tail. But as the two looked back at her, she giggled. Suddenly, the ground rumbled. "Uh…oh." Siberian said slowly. The rumbling was from outside, the cause was a stampede of raccoons! They headed towards the three. "Run!" Lei Bow screamed. All of the three ran for cover. As the raccoons filled up the palace, Tigress, Po, and Siberian climbed and climbed, but Lei Bow was in trouble, she doesn't have claws! "B-b-b-but about Lei Bow?" Tigress asked. "No! Don't save her!" Po shouted. Siberian clawed Po on the shoulder. "Ow!" Po shouted in pain. Siberian dangled his tail and urging Lei Bow to grab on to his tail. "Grab my tail!" Siberian shouted to Lei Bow. Lei Bow did something different; she bit his tail as hard as she can. "YEOW! Don't bite my fluffy tail, hold on to it!" Siberian shouted. Lei Bow didn't listen, Siberian groaned. They started climbing higher, but suddenly, the raccoons linked each other up and grabbed Lei Bow's foot and hoisted her and Siberian down. Siberian was too weak to hang on, so they fell into the stampede, Tigress was next, she was also too weak and they pulled her down too, and Po. "Got them!" The leader of the stampede laughed evilly. Siberian struggled to get up, but with one big try, he was up, he fighted his way through the stampede but the stampede of raccoons stopped him dead in his tracks. The raccoons piled up on his shoulder, Siberian fell to the ground. "Yes! We defeated the strong one!" The leader shouted. "We will be back next time!" The raccoon stampede left and took some food with them, even the delicious foods too. The three got up and groaned. "Gee, glad that's over." Siberian said. "Well, we have to go home anyway." "Wait!" Tigress shouted, "Let me see your tail." "Okay" Siberian said and handed her his tail. Tigress examined his tail. At the end of his tail, she found a bite mark; she licked it for a few seconds. "It'll be fine," Siberian said. "Now let's go home." "Right" Tigress said. Tigress and Siberian went home, Po stayed for some reason. "Po, come on." Tigress demanded. "I'm staying here; I have to have a talk with this woman." Po said. "Okay, DO NOT EAT THE FOOD!" Siberian shouted. "Okay, okay, I won't!" Po shouted. Siberian shut the doors and went home. Po had a bad plan; he wants to eat all the food. He didn't listen to Siberian. "Actually, I would like to have all the food." Po begged. "Certainly," Lei Bow said. "What would you like?" "The dumplings!" Po shouted. Lei Bow tossed Po a plate of dumplings, he chewed nosily. Five hours later Po continued to eat all the food, as scenes switch, one was the Five all looking at the rice they had, second, Po was eating all sorts of food. The scenes switched and switched. Until two days later… "What is that panda doing?" Tigress asked, hidden at the wall and hearing Po eat noisily. "I don't know, let's find out." Siberian said. "Sounds like, he is eating." Viper told Tigress. "I'm going in." Master Siberian said. Siberian walked up to the doors slammed them open. "Dragon Warrior Po, you eating all of the food, and letting the Valley starve." Siberian said angrily. Po stopped eating and nervously laughed. The ground rumbled, the stampede of raccoons were back. Lei Bow pulled a lever and the ground opened, they fell in except for the doe and so did the raccoons into a ground full of rice. Siberian was sinking; he was too weak to swim through. Lei Bow lit a rope, it led to a bomb. "Take cover!" Siberian shouted. "We can't Siberian!" Po shouted. There was an explosion, the pack of raccoons and Po and Siberian flew and landed on the ground. The Five heard it and ran to save Siberian and Po. Rice poured everywhere. Just before the Five leaped, they were roped up by the leader and Lei Bow. She took a sword and threatens to stab Siberian in the back. As she began descending the knife down into his back… "Siberian!" Po shouted. Siberian turned around and cut the sword with his very sharp claws. Siberian learned his lesson. "Now let's chain the leader." Siberian said. Po and Siberian grabbed a rope and roped the leader and Lei Bow, Siberian freed the Five and Po fighted the raccoons. Many minutes later, and many raccoons, Po has defeated all of them, Po panted heavily, The five and Po and Siberian sent the raccoons and Lei Bow to Chorh-Gom Prison. "So have you learned your lesson?" Po asked. "Yes I did." Siberian said. Tigress suddenly kissed Siberian on his lips. "You are a true Master." Tigress said. "Thanks!" Siberian shouted, "Now let's go home." The five and Po plus Siberian all went home, they also brought the food back to the Valley the day after tomorrow, and they lived happily ever after. A/N: I DO NOT OWN KFP, except for Siberian. Let me know if I made mistakes, and please don't be mean! Tnx! © 2014 Master Siberian 


End file.
